best friends
by punkypuppy13
Summary: Ian and Wendy are best friends.....but will they be more? Review! IanxWendy
1. beginning

It was a gray, rainy, day for me and for some reason these days always made me depressed. It was probably because it was a grey, rainy, day when Jason broke my heart. Even though it was like a month ago I still kinda miss him. Oh well. I was walking to the parking lot in the rain when out of the the blue my best friend called my name.

"Hey Wendy!" Ian called after me and was running over, "Wait up!" That put a smile on my face. When he finally ran to my side he smiled too.

"Hey Ian." I smiled at him, "What's up?" We started walking again.

"Nothing much." He said, "I just wanted to know if you were ok." I gave him a puzzled look

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you always seem depressed when it's a rainy day." Ian said, "Ever since that night..." He was right. It all started that terrible night.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a gray, rainy, night. I forgot my jacket at Jason's house and was gonna give it to Julie to use to go hang with her friends (mom made me) and Ian asked if he could join since he had to do something and it was close to where I was going and (since he's my best friend) said yes. He was driving in his van and me in my car when we finally got to Jays house the only light on was his room so he must be home. (Jay also lived alone since his dad died and his mom left. But I always come over to see him. He always asked me if we can do "it" but I always told him I wasn't ready.) But anyway I knocked on the door. No answer._

_"I hear something." Ian said._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"I don't know but it's coming from upstairs." Ian said. I knocked again a little harder and the door creched open. Ian pushed it open and we went inside. _

_"Hello?" I called out quietly. I knew what Ian meant about hearing something and he was right. It did come from upstaires. Me and Ian looked at eachother then went upstaires. The noise was coming from Jay's room we went inside and I thought I was gonna fall and die of shock! Jay and Ian's girlfriend(Erin) were rolling on top of eachother, throwing around sloppy kisses, both nude! Jay snapped around when he heard me and Ian gasp._

_"Wendy?!" Jay said trying to get up._

_"How could you Jay?!" I cried, ran downstairs, got in my car, and drove off. Jay tried to apologize ever since._

_*End Flashback*_

My train of thought broke when Jay called out to me. Making me jump.

"Wendy there you are." Jason smiled, "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to..." He looked at Ian and his smile slipped, "Do you mind?" Ian didn't answer he just kept staring at the ground.

"Can you please get him out of here?" Jason sighed irritatedly, "I really need to talk to you." I sighed I really didn't want to but if it makes Jason get out quicker. I touched Ian shoulder.

"Can you wait by my car?" I asked. He said nothing but nodded and walked by my car and waited.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Please take me back." Jason pleaded.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"I need you." Jason said. I rolled my eyes. That was like the 9th time (in counting) that he told me that.

"I'm sorry but you just wasted your time." I said trying to hold back tears and walked away.

"Wendy." Jason called out, "What else can I do for you to take me back?"

"Nothing." I said, "'Cause I'm not gonna take you back!" And with that I stormed off to my car. I got out my keys and tried to jam my key into the door so I can get in. I was pissed! Ian grabbed my hand when I was starting to get violent.

"Mabey I should drive." He suggested.

"Would you mind?" I asked quietly.

"Not at all." He said. We drove in silence for awhile. We were going to my house to study for the big history test on Wednsday. We got to my house and took out our books. We studied for about a half hour now.

"What word means "To Burn"?" Ian asked.

"Holocaust." I said.

"Right." Ian said. We started to read the text until Ian started squinting.

"Hang on." He said. He pulled out a case and took out a pair of glasses.

"I didn't know you wear glasses." I smirked. He blushed a bit.

"I don't like them." He said. I took them off his face and put them on me.

"How do I look?" I asked. He smirked.

"Very beautiful." He said passionatly. We both laughed.

REVIEW!!!!!! LOVE YA!!!!!


	2. thank god for best friends!

Ian and I were studying like crazy that night! After he left I studied a little more and fell asleep around 2 in the morning! I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 8:30, School starts at 9:00! I cursed under my breath then I thought. _"Oh shit!" _I thought. Ian might still be asleep and so I called him.

_*Ring Ring_

_*Ring Ring_

_*Ring Ring_

_*Ri-_

"Hello?" Ian answered. He sounded like he just woke up.

"Ian?" I said. Ian moaned.

"Wendy, It's to early." Ian said.

"Ian it's 8:32!" I said.

"What!" He said, "School starts at 9:00!"

"I know, get ready, I'll pick you up." I told him.

"Ok. Bye." He said.

"Bye." I replied and hung up. I got ready quickly and drove to Ian's house. When I got there he ran out with sunglasses on. Which was strange 'cause he never really wore them. Ian was running out when a flying book hit him in the back of the head! It hit him so bad that he triped! I got out of my car and ran to his side to help him up. A shoe flew out this time but we dodged it. Then his ass of a father sticks his head out and shouts at him (If you wonder where his mom is, she left them when Ian was 10.)

"And you stay out! You basterd!" His father yelled. I helped Ian up and helped him in the car before speeding away. I looked over at him. He was rubbing the spot where the book hit him.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me. He took his sunglasses off to look at the black eye his father gave him!

"Oh my god!" I said jumping a little.

"It's ok." He smiled again, "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be..." I said quietly.

"Don't worry." Ian said, "It's really nothing to be worried about."

"If you say so." I sighed. We came to school, On time! We had World Studies second period and were gonna take the test.

"Ok." Mr. Frank, Our teacher, said while handing out the tests, "I hope you all studied for this test. Take your time. Annnnndddd begin." We started. It was pretty easy but some of it was challenging. Me and Ian finished a bit earlier then anyone else and to pass the time passed notes to eachother. We couldn't really hide it, we were giggling to much! After class we went to third period, young living (Where we learned about what to do when we were adults and today had to take care of a baby doll that cries!) Ian and I always goofed off in that class! We make eachother do weird stuff and it was so funny!

"Ok now." Mrs. Lee said handing out the baby dolls, "Name your baby and begin parenthood." Mrs. Lee handed us a boy and gave the other "parents" fake birth certifactes.

"What should we name him?" Ian asked.

"I know!" I smiled and wrote "Ian Jr." On the certifacte. Ian smiled.

"Great name!" He said and we both laughed. In sixth period, Ian got in soooo much trouble! Before Ian's dad started to be a douch Ian took his dad's phone. Mr. Stodered (English teacher) was very stricked and you could get him mad easily! Well, Ian took his dad's phone and stuck it in his pants (Yes where that part was) and told me to call it. At first I didn't know why until I called it. The ringtone played and everyone shot around to see what it was. I looked over at Ian and he looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry I have a Phoner!" He shouted and everyone laughed! Mr. Stodered sent him down into the principal's office and everyone clamed down. After school, I met up with Ian.

"I can't believe you did that in class!" I laughed.

"I thought it be funny." He shrugged.

"What did the principle say?" I asked him when we were walking to the parking lot.

"He forgot the whole siguation!" Ian beamed, "He said to take off my sunglasses, I said no, so he took them off my face and saw my black eye! He looked then asked if I was ok and sent me to seventh period." We drove laughing and talking. Then I parked in front of his house. That's when a feeling of worry swept through me.

"Call me if anything goes wrong." I told him.

"I'll be ok." He said, "See ya!"

"Bye." I said and drove home. Ian hasn't called me and I was cut between relief and worry. It was in the middle of the night and I was asleep when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said still half asleep.

"Wendy..." Ian mummbled, "Help me..."

"Ian!" I shot up, "Are you ok?!"

"Help..." He gasped quietly then heard blood splater! I got up, Put on my jacket, and drove off. (I was still in my pajamas. I was wearing a purple tank top with black short shorts and was wearing my blue jacket.) When I got to Ian's house, I saw the police put his dad in the car. I ran in the house, the pavement cold under my bare feet, and ran up to his room. On his floor was Ian laying in a pool of blood with a large kitchen knife in his chest! He was cut up and bruised like no tomarrow! I slump next to him. Crying my eyes out!

"Ian.....please wake up..." I pleaded, tears staining my face, "Please Ian" When I thought there was no hope left, Ian opened his eyes that were also stained with tears. I smiled in relief.

"Wendy...I'm scared now..." He said quietly.

"It's gonna be ok Ian." I assord him. It took all his energy but he crawled closer to me and laid his head on my lap and I brushed some hair out of his beat up face and waited with him till help came. We drove to the hospital and when the operation was over stayed in his room with him.

"Wendy...can you lay next to me?" He asked quietly, "I need someone to be with me."

"Of course." I said and laid next him on the bed and we both fell asleep.

REVIEW!!!!!!! LOVE YA!


	3. The day I broke my Best friend's heart

I was waiting for Ian outside the hospital. I feel so bad for him! He had to get 2 surgeries. One for removing the knife and the second one for his fractured leg. I waited for 15 minutes until Ian came out with only crutches supporting his body. I ran up to him when he got towards the stairs. I helped him down.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I've been better." He said then looked at me worridly, "Is he gone?" I knew who he was tolking about.

"Yeah." I assured him, "Your dad can't hurt you know." He sighed in relief.

"Are you gonna be ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He said, "It won't change me. The only thing that will be different is that I won't be abused." He smiled. We drove in silence until I pulled up to his house.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone?" I asked concerned.

"Yes Wendy I'll be ok." He chuckled. We got out of the car and I helped him on his porch.

"Call me if you need something k." I said.

"Ok." He smiled, "Only if you come over tomarrow."

"Deal." I smiled.

"K" He smiled. He gently set his crutches on the wall and hugged me tight. I hugged him tight back. After that I drove home. Worring about Ian all the way home. I was reading my favorite book "Cirque Du Freak" until I was intruppted by a phone call from Jason. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Wendy." Jason beamed. I let out a annoyed sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I just want you back." Jason said simply.

"No Jason. Just please leave me alone." I said as calmly as I can and hung up.

_Sorry Erin lovers (And don't get me wrong. Erin Rox!) But I had to make an escuse. pleez no bad comments....pleez._

*Ian's POV.

"Erin please. I just can't talk to you." I said calmly to Erin.

"Ian please." Erin begged.

"Erin you cheated on me with Jason. I can never forgive you!" I snapped.

"But Ian I'm like the only person who really loves you." She said.

"NO!" I snapped again, "Wendy cares about me." I heard her sigh on the other line.

"Ian, I didn't want to tell you this but...Wendy doesn't love you...she doesn't even like you." She said. My eyes widened.

"What?" I said in a trumbling voice.

"She talks about you all the time. She even wishes your dad finished you off." Erin said. I said nothing. I was too shocked.

"Ian? Ian are you-" Erin began but I hung up. I looked out my window.

"No..." I whispered quietly. When I went to school that day I was pretty quiet. I looked out the window and noticed how gray and rainy it was. Now I have a reason to be depressed in these days. This is the day where my best friend broke my heart. One day after school I walked through the parking lot to get to my van. Again it was gray and rainy. I was half way there when I heard Wendy call out for me. _"Great"_ I thought. Wendy ran up to me.

"Ian are you ok?" She asked.

"Fine." I said coldly. And kept walking but she kept up.

"Ian what's wrong with you?" She asked. I snapped around to face her.

"You wanna know what's wrong?!" I shouted, "I'll tell you what's wrong! Erin told me that you didn't even like me! She said you say things behind my back! She said you wish that my dad would've finished me off! And that Wendy is what's wrong!" I looked into her heartbroken eyes and saw a tear in each of them form.

"W-What." She said quietly, "You would believe that? Ian, if I wanted your dad to finish you off....Then why did I even bother to help and stay with you? And what did you ever do to me that would make me talk behind your back? And I wouldn't be hanging out with you if I didn't like you." She turned away from me and walked a few steps before stopping.

"I hope you know I liked you more then a friend." She said and ran off to where her car was. I watched her drive away in the rain and I just stood there watching. Some people also saw parts of the fuss but I didn't care. I had it all backwards. On days like these, it isn't the day my best friend broke my heart....It's the day I broke my best friend's heart.

_sorry it took awhile....next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!!!!! LOVE YA!_


	4. love

*Still Ian's POV

I can't believe I snapped at Wendy like that! And without giving her a chance... I believe Erin but not Wendy! I pray that she'll give me another chance. I can't live without her. When I was thinking about how terrible I thought my cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said mirobley.

"Ian?" Wendy said on the otherline. I jumped off my bed for the excitment.

"Wendy..." I began.

"Ian..." She interupted, "I just wanted to call and say good-bye..."

"Why?" I asked worridly.

"I'm moving." She said quietly.

"Why?!" I snapped. (oops)

"I just can't take things here anymore." She explaned calmly, "My parents are too busy with Julie and my new baby brother brian, Jay cheated on me, and I lost my only best friend."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomarrow morning." She said.

"Wen-" I started but she already hung up.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted.

*Wendy's POV

After I hung up, I started crying. I didn't want to leave home but I needed too. It wasn't family or friends I was worried about, I can visit them, It was Ian. I was scared to leave the man who really cared for me! Then I thought of an idea. It was stupid but it was my last chance. I got in my bed and fell asleep. I got up and loaded my car. I said my good-byes to all my family and friends and was ready to leave this town. But, not until I said good-bye to him. I pulled up in front of his house and walked up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" Ian shouted from inside then after a few seconds opened the door.

*Ian's POV

When I opened the door to find Wendy on my doorstep I wanted to attack her in a hug but I held myself down.

"Hi Ian." Wendy said looking down.

"Wendy what are-" I began but was interupted by Wendy who kissed me. I was shocked for a second then kiss back. after a few seconds we stopped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to say good-bye to you." She said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." I said.

"It's ok." Wendy smiled. I stopped when an idea striked me. I shut the door, took Wendy's hand, and led her upstaires. I gently pushed her on the bed, got on top of her, and kissed her passionatly. Soon, after a few minutes, She started taking off my shirt and I took off hers and soon our clothes were gone and well.......you know. After our little experience, We laid in my bed, her head on my chest, and my arms wrapped around her.

"I don't want you to leave." I said quietly.

"After what happened, I never wanna leave you." She said.

"Stay with me." I said, "Please Wendy, I love you." She kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said, "And I'll stay with you forever." After she said that I rolled on top of her and we made love again.

_not over yet! NEXT CHAPTER COMING! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!_


	5. uhoh

*Ian's POV

After making love for the fourth time that night we fell asleep. _woah they are busy!!!! _I wrapped my arms around Wendy's warm body and dreamt. The next morning my alarm clock went off really really loud! I bashed my hand on it and it stopped dead in its rings! I looked over at Wendy who was still asleep. I sighed (quietly) in relief. _thank god!_ I thought. I looked on my clock and it said 7:30. I have to go to work....DAMMIT!!!!!!!! I got up slowly, not wanting to wake Wendy up, and slipped out of the room. I got ready and before I left I went into our room 'yes our room.' and gently kissed Wendy on her forehead then left.

*Wendy's POV

I felt Ian kiss me on my forehead and then he went out the door. A few minutes after he left I got up and went into the shower. I felt strange...My stomach started hurting...it must be a after-effect after having sex. _uh-oh..._

_Ian: What do you mean uh-oh_

_GAWDDAMMIT IAN! STOP INTERUPTING ME!!!!_

_Ian:Oh shut up._

_WENDY MAKE HIM STFU!!!!_

_Wendy: Come on Ian..._

_Ian: I just wanna know what she ment by uh-oh._

_WHO'LL FIND OUT IN THE STORY!_

_Ian: (Spits tongue out at me)_

_ooohhhh....you are soooo lucky I'm telling the story you son of a bitch!!!!_

_Ian: ooooo emo got tongue! XD_

_shut up! anyway....!_

I got dressed and went on the tredmeil. (I gave it to Ian when he got surgery on his leg. It was my dads.) I walked on it for a half-hour until the phone rang. I stopped and went to go answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ian, is that you?" Erin said on the otherline.

"Um. No this is Wendy." I said, "Ian's at work." No answer."

"Erin?" I asked, "Are you there?"

"I hate you!" She snapped and hung up.

"Ok." I said to myself. After about a two hour workout I really didn't feel good!

_"What the hell is wrong with me?" _I thought to myself. I sat down for awhile reading a book on the couch until the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Wendy." Ian said. I smiled to myself.

"Hey." I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing. How are you." He asked. (By the way, they live together.)

"I'm fine. Except, I really don't feel good." I said honestly.

*Ian's POV

"I'm fine. Except, I really don't feel good." she said honestly. Uh-oh.

"I was afraid of that." I said quietly, forgetting that Wendy was still there.

"What were you afriad of?" She asked concerned.

"What.....oh....nothing. I'll be home soon k." I said.

"Ok. Bye" Wendy said.

"Bye." I said.

DAMMIT!!!!! What the hell is wrong with me? I should have used f***ing protection! While I was having a war against myself I drove to the drug store and picked up.......you guessed right a pregnegcy test! How come people look at you when you pick one up! Whatever....I drove home.

"Wendy I'm home." I said. I saw her reading a book then she looked up at me and smiled her bright smile. I smiled back but then it faded. Hers faded as well. I walked up to her and handed her test while looking down. She knew what it was and without saying anything she took it and went upstairs.

Wendy's POV

I knew what this was and I didn't say anything. I just took it and went upstairs to the bathroom. (1 minute later.) I looked at the pregnegcy test and it had a (+) on it!

_That was the uh-oh Ian! Are you happy know?!_

_Ian: I don't get it..._

_Well, it starts with the birds and the bees..._

_Ian: no no, silly, not that._

_Oh good cause I don't now the rest. Anyway!_

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Ian outside waiting for me. He looked at me and scenced my sadness and confusment.

"It is....isn't it...?" He said. I nodded sadly. I could feel a tear form in the corner of my eye. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"What know?" I said quietly.

"It'll be ok." He said.

"But are you ready to become a father?" I asked. He was silent for a second.

"Yes." He smiled, "I am."

"Are you lying?" I asked.

"No. I would love to start a family with you." I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He smiled and we started planning.

_NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOVE YA!_


	6. sorry not a chapterbut help!

_hey peeps! It's puppy! And I need your help!!!! IDK what to do for my next chapter!!!! I ran out of ideas! What do you want to happen to Ian, Wendy, or their unborn child? I need a great idea...that is why I'm asking you for help. As you know. LOL. pleez send me your ideas.....pleez!!!!_

_love ya lots!_

_puppy._


	7. thoughts

Ian shot awake when after what he saw in his dream. It was horrible.....It was the type of dream that you would just die!

_*Ian was only six when he started getting abused and it was the biggest turning point in his life! I mean when he was younger he was often neglected but this was worse! It all started when Ians mom was leaving. She was packing and headed towards the car. Ian was outide playing with his toy truck until he heard his mother walking towards him. She knelt in front of him with the 'I'm sorry' look in her eyes. She didn't say anything...just kissed his forehead, walked to the car, and drove , out of nowhere his father smaked him!_

Wendy's POV

I heard Ian snap awake so I woke up to see what was wrong.

"Ian are you ok?" I asked. He wiped away the sweat that was dripping off his forehead.

"Y-yeah." He said and laid back. I could since his discomfort. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my back. The next morning I woke up and found a note on the side of our bed. It was from Ian.

*_Wendy went to work....be back tonight. Love you._

_Love, Ian._

I sighed. I worry about Ian. He's been having trouble sleeping and been having his moment of thoughts. I got up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to the store. I got some grocieries and was heading towards the journal isle. _Julie wanted a journal for her birthday._ When I was heading towards the isle I stopped. I looked to my left and reliezed I was passing the baby isle! I stood there for a moment thinking I would be here again. After about a moment I snapped back to relality when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Ian. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Wendy." Ian said.

"Hey hun." I said, "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said, "I just called to let you know I'm coming home."

"Alright. I'm at the store. I'll meet you there." I said.

"Ok. But when you come home, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Sure. Meet you at home." I said.

"K. Love you." He said.

"Love you too." I told him and hung up. What did he want to talk about?

Ian's POV

I don't know if I should....should I.....shouldn't I......I DON'T KNOW!!!! I drove home arrguing with myself and what not. I finally pulled into the driveway and saw Wendy's car. I took a deep breath and let it out again. I went into the house and saw Wendy sitting on the couch reading a book. _Her and books! XD._ She looked up at me.

"Did you want to tell me something?" She asked. I sighed and sat next to her. I didn't look into her beautiful eyes. I just kept looking down.

"Wendy, I just wanted to tell you what was making spacie lately." I sighed.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, you know that I've been abused. My mother left me and my father tried to kill me. I'm just worried, since I hate my father, that our child will hate me. I want to be a good father, but how can I be if I never had a good father." I said. Wendy cuffed my head in her hands.

"Ian, I know you had a rough life but don't think you'll be a bad dad. Our baby's gonna love you to death. You'll be a great father and you'll put your dad to shame when he finds out that you, his own abused son, is a way better father than he will ever be." Wendy smiled. I smiled at her, took her hands, and kissed them. We watched some TV and went to bed soon after.

_REVIEW!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! LOVE YA!_


	8. reunion

Ian's POV

Wendy was right. I am gonna be a great father! But I was going to tell and show my dad I will be! I went to the Mckinley jail (why does my last name have to be the same as my town? Dammit!) Anyways I went up to the counter. The police officer looked up at me.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for visit hour." I said. He pulled out a file and looked at my ID.

"Who are you going to visit?" He asked giving my ID back.

"Tomas Mckinley." I said. His name rang in my head like a sour note! OW! my head!

"Of course." The officer said and pointed to a seat, "You may take a seat for the moment. Thank you."

"Thanks." I said and sat down. About 15 minutes later visiting hours began. I couldn't wait! They led us to the room where they would let us visit the prisoners. Even though I was excited to see the look on my dad's face that his son, who he abused and hurt, was gonna be a father but then again it made me feel like no matter what he was still gonna hurt me...but I stayed strong and held my ground. When they let the prisoners out I saw him! He looked so messed up that I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. When he was finally seated we both toke the phone and held them up to our ears at the same time.

"Ian." He said suprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you news." I smiled at his shocked face.

"What news?" He asked.

"Wendy and I are going out, we moved in together, and we're gonna be parents." I said casulie. I thought his jaw was gonna hit the floor when he heard that last part. It was exciting!

"W-What?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm gonna be a dad and a better one!" I smiled wickedly. He was shocked! And in my head I couldn't stop laughing!!!! Visiting hours were finished and I drove home saticfied. I came in and saw Wendy sleeping on the couch. What an angel. I thought to myself. I carried Wendy upstaires and laid her in the bed. A weird thing was that Watching her sleep made me tired! So I laid next to her and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Dan's (Ians dad) POV

I was still shocked! My son Ian......a father with his best friend?! Was I dreaming? Am I in hell? Is this the torcher that hell gave to people like me? No I wasn't in hell.....but how could this have happened? Was I really that bad of a father? I never meant to hurt him but......I don't know...

"Lights out!" The officer shouted and the lights went off. Leaving me in the darkness with my dark thoughts.

_REVIEW!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! SORRY FOR THE WAIT......P.S. I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO WRITE A WENDYXIAN STORY......IT GETS BORING BEING THE ONLY ONE THAT WRITES THEM....ANYWAY...LOVE YA!_


	9. sorry guys

_Sorry you guys.....it will take awhile to write my stories because my computer is down and i'm using my parents crappy computer so it'll take awile....._

_Sorry!_

_Love ya, _

_Punkypuppy13_


	10. Harry

_Hey guys sorry it took so long but here it is! Let's begin._

Ian's POV:

The last 8 months and a half have gone bye like fireworks on the 4th of fucking July! But I remember everything that happened like it was yesterday. Well, First I went and told Wendy's parents that I got her pregnet. Yeah, They're not very understanding...They started throwing stuff at me, screaming, "You got our daughter pregnet?!" or "How could you!" I told Wendy when she was putting peroxiced on a cut on my right cheek when her mother through a piece of glass at me. She called them and explained everything to them and told them it's what we're ready for. They stopped by all happy and shit. Giving me kisses on the cheek or patting me on the back saying I was gonna be a great father. I just gave them evil glares.

Well, I was at work nail-gunning a broken board to the wall when my phone rings. I drop the Nail-gun and answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ian! You should come to the hospital!" It was Carrie.

"Why?" I asked.

"Wendy's water broke!" She said. I could here yelling in the background. I think it was Erin. Oh yeah, Wendy and Erin are really good friends now. It turns out the Jason cheated on her and Wendy conforted her. She's cool but I don't have those feeling for her and she's with a guy named David. They seem like a good couple. Anyways...

"Crazy Bitch!" Erin shouted in the background.

"You guys ok?" I asked. A little startled when Erin shouted.

"Yeah, some crazy guy almost hit us. Erin is flipping him off." Carrie said, "But you need to come to the hospital. NOW!"

"Ok, I'm on my way." I said. I got in my car and drove off. I ran into the hospital but slipped and fell from a little kids toy. I landed with a thud!

"Oh I'm so sorry mister." A kids mother said.

"It's ok." I groaned and ran to the front counter.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady asked.

"Is....Wendy Mck-kinley..in?" I gasped. (By the way we got married.) She looked on the computer.

"And the reason, sir?" She asked.

"She's giving birth!" I gasped again. She looked again and smiled.

"Ah, yes." She smiled and turned to me, "Room 146 on the second floor."

"Thanks!" I said and ran. I didn't even bother going in the elevator, Nope, I ran up the staires! I finally got to room 146 and opened the door. I stumbled in as if I were drunk. Carrie, Wendy, and Erin were there.

"Don't worry Wendy..." I gasped, "I'm here...I'll be by your side all the way! And....I....I....I need to sit down." And with that I sat on a chair next to Wendy. Wendy looked at me and smiled.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I am just fine." I panted.

"You sure?" She asked moving my slightly damped hair out of my sweaty face. I took her hand and kissed it.

"I am just fine." I said. The doctor then walked in.

"Ok Mrs. Mckinley are you ready?" she asked. Wendy nodded in reply.

"Ok." She said putting on gloves and coming over, "Lets get started." It has been about an a hour and a half when they started. Wendy was sqeezing my hand and Carrie's. While Erin and David were trying to encourage her.

"Three more pushes, Wendy!" The doctor said.

"One!" She said and Wendy pushed.

"Two!" She said and Wendy pushed.

"And Three!" She said And Wendy pushed as hard as she can and relaxed when we all heard crying.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled and handed the baby to Wendy. Who was tearied eyed from the birth and our baby. He was pale, light browned eyed, and black hair. We were all in a circle taking turns holding Harry. After about three hours we all headed for home. We were driving in the rain, in the dark. I looked over my shoulder to see if Harry was asleep then turned to see that Wendy was asleep too. That took alot of energy out of her. I pulled in front of our house and Wendy woke up. She was about to grab the baby when I stopped her.

"I'll get him." I said, "You go lie down." She nodded and headed in the house. I got Harry and headed inside. I went upstaires and laid him in his crib and walked out after I shut off the light. I walked into me and Wendy's bedroom and saw that she was asleep. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and laid next to her. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_sorry it took so long but pleez review! Love ya!_


	11. Mr Mom

Wendy's POV:

I woke up the next morning from the sound of crying. I rolled over to my side to the side table and saw the babymonitor. I heard Harry cry so I got up and walked over to Harry's room. I opened the door to see that Harry was-obviously-up. I walked over to his crib and picked him up.

"Hi sweety." I smiled and held him. He calmed down. I heard the phone ring from downstaires and ran down there with Harry. I answered it. It was Erin.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Wendy." Erin said, "Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna feed Harry." I said and started feeding him,_It's breast milk so ya, _"What's up?"

"Ok so Carrie and I thought that, since we're mothers and we are always to busy because we're taking care of our kids, that we let the guys watch them and the three of us go and have our freetime."

"That is not a bad idea!" I smiled.

"We thought you might like it." She said, "Well I have to go. Levi just woke up, _her daughter._

"Alright but what time?" I asked.

"7:00 o clock tonight." She said.

"Ok. Great, see you then." I said.

"Alright, Bye." Erin said.

"Bye." I said and clicked the phone off. I went on feeding Harry when I heard Ian come downstaires ready for work.

"Ok I have to go..." He trailed off when he saw me breast feed Harry, "Ah man Wendy can you just cover up?"

"It's my house too." I smiled. Ian sighed.

"Just remember buddy." He said pointing to Harry, "Those are yours until the milk dries out, then they're mine again." He laughed even when I throw one of his pacifires at his head.

"You are the dirtest minded guy ever!" I said.

"Don't forget it." He laughed and gave me a kiss and left.

Ian's POV:

I came home from work and saw Kevin and David.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kevin said, "Carrie just told me that we're coming here."

"Erin said the same thing." David said. Finally, The girls came in and looked like they were going somewhere. Wendy gave me a kiss, Carrie gave Kevin a kiss, and Erin gave David a kiss.

"Where are you three going?" David asked.

"Out." Carrie said.

"Wait what?" Kevin said.

"You three get to watch the kids while we go out." Wendy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, We always watch the kids and now it's your turn." Erin said and all of them left. We all looked at eachother.

"What now?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." David said.

"Wait." I said, "Where are the kids?" We looked at eachother then split to search for them.

"Levi!" David called out.

"Duncan!" Kevin called out.

"Harry!" I called out.

We heard giggling all over. I looked in the closet and found Levi. David looked under the cobert and found Duncan. And Kevin looked under the bed and found Harry. We all met up and handed the right baby to the right father. Kevin crunched up his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why does it smell bad?" He asked. We all sniffed the air and plugged our noses.

"Oh shit!" We all gasped. We all crouded the changing table and changed our kid's diapiers. After we were done we all throw up in the trash can. After that we feed them and they're having no problem messing everything up. The three of us were exostide!!!!

"Done!" David said.

"Finally!" Kevin said.

"I'm just gonna shut my eyes for a minute." I said and like that we all fell asleep.

Wendy's POV:

Me and the girls came back from our girls night out and when we got inside we saw that our kids were sleeping on their fathers chests.

"AW!!!!" We all exclaimed and they snapped awake but the kids were still asleep. After that everyone went home. I tucked in Harry and went into me and Ian's bedroom and he was out. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Ian." I whispered to him and lied next to him.

"You're welcome." He whispered and I smiled and fell asleep.


	12. an

_Sorry guys...I have writters block write now and will write more of this story soon...it might be awhile but I'll think of something ok?_

_Love ya!_

_love,_

_punkypuppy13_


	13. Harry No!

Hey guys sorry it took so long but I'm at my dads so lets begin.

Ian's POV:

(5 years later) I was at work sawing off some boards when my boss came in.

"Hello Ian." He smiled, "How are you this afternoon?"

"Very well sir thank you." I said forcing a smile, "You?" So we started talking about random shit when Erin ran in with pure worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ian, Wendy just called and said Harry was riding in the street and was hit!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Shit!" I shouted and ran out and drove to the hospital.

Wendy's POV:

(Flashback)

I walked out in the drive-way and saw Harry riding his tricycle that we got him for his third birthday. I smiled and saw that he was having the time of him life. He stopped, looked up at me, and smiled.

"Hi mommy." He giggled and rode up to me.

"Hey tigger." I smiled and knelt down, "Having fun?"

"Yes!" He laughed, "Is daddy coming home?"

"You know what. I'll go in and see if he called yet." I said and walked inside then turned around, "Don't ride in the road."

"Ok Mommy." He smiled. I went in the house and checked the phone when I heard tires screeching. I ran outside to see what it was and saw that a car was speeding and Harry was in the middle of the street and didn't even notice it! I couldn't move I only screamed.

"Harry No!" I cried and he was hit.

(Flashback)

I was in the waiting room when I saw Ian rush in. Unfortunitly, He slipped on a toy. When he got up he ran to me and hugged me.

"Is he ok?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said then started to cry, "I'm so sorry Ian. If I was only...I should've...It's all my fault." He gently pushed me away from him and started wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"It was not your fault. It was out of your control. Ok?" He said, "No one saw it coming." I nodded and fell back in his arms.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will." He said, "He's strong."

Ian's POV:

We were waiting in the waiting room. Wendy had the look of worry, saddness, and scared on her face. I put my hand on her knee and rubbed it. Wendy didn't look or change her face expression she just gently squeezed my hand. The doctor walked up to us.

"Well, There is no need to worry." He smiled, "He just needed 20 stitches in his head. Just give him a couple of weeks and he'll be just fine. Thank you for your time." We signed out and started heading home at ten a.m. It was silent. I looked over to the passengers seat to see Wendy holding a sleeping Harry in her arms. We finally got home and went inside. I got ready for bed and peeked in Harry's room. Wendy was tucking him in. She looked at him and kissed his forehead. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist and kissed the base of her neck.

"He'll be just fine." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, "I'm just scared that if it happens nexts time. I might lose him." I led her to our bedroom.

"There won't be a next time." I said as we lied down, "This will never happen again. We'll be more causios. Ok?" She didn't say anything she just nodded and relaxed a bit. I yawned and laid my head on her chest. She looked down at me and smiled. She closed her eyes when she started to rub my forehead gently. Then I fell asleep.

Review! Next onr will be up soon. Love ya! XD


	14. sleep at last!

Wendy's POV:

I can't sleep. Not after what happened a week ago! I could never sleep, not for the past week and when I did get sleep it was an hour and it would be haunted with nightmares. I woke up one night from a terrible nightmare. I got out of bed slowly. Not wanting to wake Ian. I walked quietly to Harry's room and saw that he was still sound asleep. I sighed and walked inside and stood beside him. I moved a piece of hair away from his face. His little eyes opened and he smiled. I smiled and sat on a chair beside him. He got up and sat on my lap.

"I haven't got much sleep lately." He said after a moment of silence.

"My neither honey." I said.

"I'm just ascared that it will happed again." He said.

"Well, you don't have to worry." I smiled at him, "I won't let anything like that happen again."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I smiled and it fell silent again. After a few minutes I realized that he fell asleep. I tucked him in and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Night Hun." I whispered and went back to my bedroom. When I walked in I saw the bed was totally empty.

_"Where is he?" _I thought. And with that question in my head I felt a hand clamp over my mouth. I try to scream but it just came out as a muffle.

"Calm down." Ian smirked, "It's just me." I relaxed and he lowered his hand.

"Oh you're so funny!" I said sarcasticlly.

"I know." He smirked.

"Why are you even up?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He smirked and grabbed my waist. I sighed. He led me to the bed and sat next to me.

"Wendy, You have to get some sleep some time." Ian said.

"I know." I said, "But I can't help it. I almost lost him and I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't." He said, "It won't k. Everything will be just fine. We'll do what ever it takes." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Ian." I whispered.

"No prob. babe." He said, "Now lets go to bed." I lied next to him on the bed and stared into his beautiful eyes until mine eventally closed. I snuggled up to Ian while he wrapped his arms around me and I finally fell asleep in his arms.

Ian's POV:

I woke up in about 3 in the moring when I saw a small dark figure crawl up in the bed and laid next to Wendy.

"What are you doing up buddy." I whispered. He looked up.

"I had the bad dream."

"The boogyman?" I guessed. He always had a bad dream about the boggyman. I wonder if he wet the bed this time?

He nodded.

"Just tonight?" He begged, "Please."

"Ok." I sighed, "But just for tonight."

"Thank you daddy!" He whispered.

"No problem buddy." I yawned, "Night."

"Night." He said and cuddled up to Wendy. Then I finally fell asleep.

Wendy's POV:

I woke up when the sun beamed throw my window and into the bedroom. I looked around and saw that Ian was still sleeping and Harry was cuddled in a ball. I slowly got up and decided to make my two favorite men breakfast. I put on my robe and went downstaires. I took a quick shower and got dressed before I cooked them breakfast. After I was done I remembered that I had to pay a bill. I wrote a quick note then left.

_Dear Sleepyheads,_

_I went to go pay a bill really quick. Be home soon._

_Love you lots._

_Love,_

_Wendy_

_A bit short I know but I'll make the next one better k! ^^ love ya!_

_Review pleez! ^^_


	15. great news!

Ian's POV:

I stopped at Harry's pre-school and waited until he saw me. I finally saw him zooming towards me.

_"Damn he runs fast!" _ I thought when he came into the van.

"Hi daddy!" He smiled.

"Hey buddy." I smiled as I started driving again, "How's your head?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" He beamed.

"That's awesome." I said.

"Hey Dad?" He said, "Is the stork gonna bring me a baby brother or sister?"

"Well, Mommy and I are working on it." I said. Yes we're gonna have another baby!

"Just checking." He smiled. After we got home Harry went upstaires to do his homework. I went upstaires to me and Wendy's room.

"We're home." I said when I walked into the room. Then Wendy came out of the bathroom with a bright smile on her face.

"EE! It worked!" She sqwiuled. I was (for once) speechless.

"Y-You mean it..." I said.

"Yes!" She beamed.

"That's amazing!" I beamed and hugged her tight. Just then, Harry came in.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister!" Wendy said. He Smiled and ran to us and joined into the hug.

"Really?!" Harry said, "I can't wait! I can't wait!"

_sorry it's short. I'll make the next one better! Review! love ya!_


	16. time

_Hey what's up! This is a new chapter for best friends. And before I start...._xina4321 _I couldn't send you a reply so instructions on how to post a story is at the bottom. ENJOY!!! PLEEZ REVIEW!!_

Ian's POV:

I walked into work to find my pain in the ass super-visior standing by my work locker.

"You're late Mckinley." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said.

"Do you have a good reason?" He said. Oh and dude did I had a great reason.

"Yes, I do have a good reason!" I said, "I was nailing my wife!" Then walked out. While I was working I was thinking. Harry was getting big and sooner more than later he would leave. And the baby we were going to have was on its way pretty fast. I don't know....was I.......scared? While I was in my deep thought I dropped the wood stain.

"MCKINLEY! STOP SLOUCHING AROUND AND GET BACK TO WORK!!!" Noah (The super-visior) shouted. I jumped a little and fell off the latter. I hit the floor with a thud and a picture of Wendy and Harry fell out of my pocket and landed right in front of Noah. He picked it up. His eyes went wide!

"Pretty good looking wife, Mckinley." He said and I saw a bulg in his fucking pants!!!! I jumped up and kicked him where it hurts! Noah fell to the floor and held them for dear life. I took the photo and placed it back in my pocket.

"If you ever do that again..." I said, "I'll cut them off and stick them in your mouth!" And with that, my shift was over. I drove home as slow as I could. I just wanted time to slow down. I was afraid that when I got home Harry would be a teenager, my unborn child would be a pre-teen, and everything would be gone. I eventually got home and went inside. I saw Wendy carrying a sleeping Harry upstaires. I quietly followed her up. When she tucked him in and shut the door I made my move.

"BOO!" I said when she turned around. She gasped in suprised then reliezed it was me.

"Ian you're such a jerk!" She whispered and slapped me playfully.

"I've been called worst hun." I said a kissed her passionatly. We were eventally interrupted when the door-bell rang.

"I'll get it." Wendy said and walked downstaires. I went into our room and changed in different clothes.

Wendy's POV:

I walked downstaires. I opened the door to see Ian's Super-visior Noah.

"Yes?" I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Mckinley." Noah smiled, "A pleaser to see you her." I looked around.

"But, This is my house." I said. He looked around.

"So it is...so it is." He smiled. Weirdo.

"Is Mckinley in." He asked.

"Oh yeah, Ian's upstaires." I said pointing up the staires, "Please hang on." I walked up the staires.

"Ian. Noah's here." I said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He mumbled.

"I don't know." I said and he went downstaires. After awhile he came back upstaires.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He turned to me with that mischevious smile on his face.

"Lets not worry about him right now." He said and grabbed my waste.

"Ok Ian." I said, "What did you do?"

"Punched him." He said, "For flirting with you. Now lets go before the boy wakes up." I smiled.

"Alright." I smiled. And the afternoon was ours.

_Ok, instructions for posting a story._

_1: write the story and save it._

_2: go to 'publish' and click on document upload._

_3: give it a name and click on 'documents' go to your story and save it._

_4: go to new stories. give it a title, summary, ect...then click on document, pick the document you want, click it and push save._

_hope it works! ^^_


	17. complete

_Ok, last chapter! Sorry, But I want to make another fic. of them but I don't know what it should be, If you have any ideas tell me. Lets begin._

Wendy's POV:

It was in the middle of the night when my water broke! I stood up and groaned when I reliezed the baby was coming and it was coming quick!

"Ian!" I said through gritted teeth, "It's time!"

"For what?" He said eyes still closed.

"We have to go now!" I said. He jumped up.

"Now?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" I said.

"Ok, Ok, Lets go!" He said. Harry walked in with his teddy-bear and rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He yawned. Ian ran and picked him up.

"Come on Bud." He said and ran out the room. While he was getting ready I called Carrie.

"Hello?" Carrie yawned.

"Carrie, my water broke!" I said.

"What? Already?!" She said.

"Yes!" I groaned.

"Alright, Be right there!" She said and I hung up.

Ian's POV:

I ran out of the room with Harry in my arms.

"Daddy?" I yawned, "What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming." I told him.

"Really?!" He beamed.

"Yeah, but we have to get to the hospital quick." I said. I put him down and searched for his jacket. I found it and told him to put it on. I found his glasses and put them on his face. I carried him back to the bedroom where I through on a shirt. I helped Wendy to the car and we started driving to the hospital. After we checked in Wendy was in the emergancy room with Carrie. Harry was sitting on my lap while we were waiting.

"Is mommy gonna be ok?" He asked me after awhile.

"Of course she'll be alright." I told him, "Soon you'll have a little brother or sister."

"Why is it taking so long?" he asked.

"Well, it takes time." I told him.

"I can't wait." He smiled.

"I know." I said. After 5 minutes he was asleep so was I. After about a hour, the nurse came in with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to see your new daughter?" The nurse asked me. I was speechless so I just stood up and followed her. Harry woke up.

"Where are we going, daddy?" Harry asked.

"We're going to go see your new baby sister." I smiled.

Normal POV:

Ian and Harry walked in and Harry jumped out of Ian's arms and got on the bed next to Wendy. Wendy kissed his fore-head. The nurse handed a baby wrapped in a pink blanket to Harry. Harry looked at her in amazment. They decided to name her Johanna. She had dark-brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. After they got home. All for of them fell asleep, happy with there now completed family.


End file.
